


Chapter 11: Lunch with the Paladins

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [11]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: This chapter contains more water for your Plance and and a really embarrassing dinner table conversation as Lance and Pidge discover how the other Paladins, the Holts, and their offworld friends really feel about their relationship.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Chapter 11: Lunch with the Paladins

Chapter 11: Lunch with the Paladins

Lance finished his shower and dried off, then dressed in his grey flight instructor’s uniform. He sat down on the bench nearest his locker then picked up his phone and texted Pidge.

Lance: Hey there, Pretty Pidgeon. Are you ready to go to lunch?

There was a long pause. Finally, she answered his text.

Pidge: Hi there, Loverboy. No, I’m not ready yet. I just finished drying my hair. The longer it gets the more trouble it is. I’m still thinking about cutting it short again.

Lance: I hope you don’t do that. You look soooo gorgeous with long hair. 😉

Pidge: 😊 Thanks. But, didn’t you like my hair when it was short?

Lance: Well, I have to admit, you looked totally adorable with short hair, too. 

Pidge: You’re sweet. I really need to get dressed now, or we won’t make it to lunch.

Lance: Wait, you’re not dressed?! What are you wearing right now? 

Pidge: A towel.

Lance: 😮 

Lance: I’d really like to see you in that, you know what I mean? 😉 Do you wanna video chat?

Pidge: No. 🙄 You have such a one-track mind. Stop mentally undressing me, or you’re going to need another cold shower.

Lance: 😂 Too late. 🤣

Pidge: 🙄 Why are you like this?

Lance: Because I’m a guy. 

Pidge: Or a perv. I am putting clothes on now. You can go eat lunch if you are hungry.

Lance: No. I intend to escort my lovely girlfriend to the Paladins’ Lounge because I enjoy the pleasure of her company so much. Text me when you’re ready. 

Pidge: Okay. Thanks, Sir Lancelot. 😘

Lance: 🥰 You’re welcome, m’lady.

Lance made use of his time by cleaning his armor, straightening his locker and rearranging the contents of his duffel bag. When he finally sat down to continue waiting, he checked the time. They were going to be late for lunch. His phone pinged.

Pidge: I’m ready.

Lance: I’m on my way. 

When Lance met Katie in the hallway in front of the women’s locker room, he greeted her with a broad grin and offered her his arm. “Might I escort you to the Paladins’ dining hall, O beautiful maiden?”  
She took his arm. “Yes, you may, kind sir.” She eyed him up and down. “You look particularly handsome in your Garrison greys today.”  
“Well, you know what they say. A woman can’t resist a man in uniform.” Lance smoothed back his hair with one hand, and gave her his sexiest smile. Then he winked at her and gave her a goofy grin. She giggled at him.  
“Alas, it’s a pity that they don’t say that a man can’t resist a woman in a lab coat. These aren’t exactly a fashion statement.”  
“Pidge, I wouldn’t be able to resist you even if you were wearing an old burlap sack. I think you’re beautiful no matter what you have on.” She blushed at the compliment, then she sighed.  
“I can’t believe that I have fallen for such a smooth talking flirt.”  
“You used to hate it when I spoke this way before,” he said, looking more serious.  
“That’s because you were using all your best lines on other girls who couldn’t possibly appreciate you as much as I do.”  
“Point taken, but I assure you that I am now completely devoted to one special lady, the fair Katie Holt, Queen of Science, Technology, Beauty, and Bad Puns.” He stopped in the middle of the corridor, made an elaborate bow to her and kissed the back of her hand.  
Pidge laughed at him. “Well, I am currently swooning over Sir Lancelot, the King of Sharpshooting, Flying, Flirting, and Fun. He’s the King of My Heart as well.”  
Lance couldn’t conceal his blushing as he smiled at her. He looked at her with such a tender expression that Pidge nearly melted on the spot. They stood there in the hallway for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes.  
The spell was broken when his stomach growled loudly. She gave his belly an affectionate little pat. “If the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, I’d better feed you. Come on.” Pidge took his hand and led him to the dining area.

When they arrived at the mess hall, they were thankful that the serving line was short. They made their selections and carried their trays over to the Paladins’ Lounge, which was a smaller room set apart from the main dining hall. Allura was seated at one end of the table, with Keith and Shiro seated to her right, and Coran and Romelle to her left. Hunk was sitting by Romelle, directly across from Shay, and Matt was seated between Shay and his mother, with Sam at the head of the table, opposite Allura. There were two vacant seats next to Sam. Pidge sat down next to her father, opposite Colleen, and Lance sat down between Pidge and Hunk, directly across from Matt.  
“What took you two so long?” asked Hunk.  
“My sister was probably making out with her boyfriend,” Matt teased. Pidge tried not to react, but the heat rose to her face in spite of her best efforts to conceal the truth of his words. Colleen and Sam raised their eyebrows at their daughter. Pidge looked as if she was ready to crawl under the table.  
Lance tried his best not to react, but his flushed face gave him away. “I was waiting for her to finish drying her hair,” he said truthfully. Well, it was mostly the truth. “Then I walked with her to lunch.”  
“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” said Matt as he batted his eyelashes at his sister and her boyfriend. “Lance is willing to wait for my little sister. Such a gentleman.” He was enjoying this entirely too much.  
Romelle raised one eyebrow. “Oh, so the rumors are true, then. Pidge really is being courted by Pointy Chin?!”  
“Yup,” said Hunk. He and Matt couldn’t conceal their enjoyment of this revelation.  
“I hadn’t heard that rumor,” said Shiro. “But I’m not surprised. You know, all those years we were in space Lance was always showing off for her and clamoring for her attention. And Pidge was always stealing glances at him when she thought no one was looking.” Lance and Pidge were both staring down at their plates as they ate, pretending to be engrossed by Garrison cuisine.  
“Really?” said Keith. “I hadn’t noticed that.”  
“Clueless Keith,” said Hunk. “He was probably too busy bickering with Allura to notice.” Keith opened his mouth as if to argue, but then closed it again, looking a little embarrassed.  
“Well, I think congratulations are in order,” said Shay sweetly. “I think they make a lovely couple.”  
“Thanks, Shay,” said Lance. He was determined to ignore all of his other friends who were having too much fun teasing them.  
“I wasn’t even aware that Number Five was old enough to choose a mate yet,” said Coran. Pidge covered her eyes with her left hand. Her blush deepened when Lance exclaimed, “Hey! We’re not doing any of that stuff...yet.”  
Sam was glaring at Lance, and Lance turned to look at him, looking slightly terrified.  
“Uh, we are going to wait until we’re married,” Lance added, his voice cracking.  
“That’s so romantic,” Matt said, wiping away imaginary tears. “Aren’t they just the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” He pretended to swoon. Pidge threw her dinner roll at him. It bounced off of Matt’s forehead and he caught it, then took a bite out of it. Lance swiped Matt’s own untouched roll and put it on Pidge’s plate. She grinned at him. Matt was so busy laughing at them that he hadn’t noticed.  
“I found out they were dating when he asked Katie to go to the Garrison Ball with him,” Colleen added. “I almost walked in on them when they were kissing in my laboratory on Friday afternoon.”  
“Mom!” Pidge exclaimed.  
“Lance apparently spent the whole day at my parents house on Saturday,” Matt said gleefully. “They were ballroom dancing in the living room. My sister even put on a dress.”  
There were exaggerated gasps from around the table.  
“Lance brought his guitar over and sang for us,” added Colleen. “He wrote her the most beautiful love song.”  
“I know they were alone in her bedroom at some point. Who knows what they were up to when they were unchaperoned?” Matt waggled his eyebrows. “I think at some point she got his shirt off—“  
“The lyrics were all about falling in love with your best friend.” Colleen was still gushing about the song Lance had written.  
“They played some Killbot Phantasm later that night, so of course I had to be a good brother and chaperone them. You never know what an evening of passionate video gaming can lead to—“  
“All right,” Sam interrupted in an annoyed voice. “That’s enough, you two.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” Pidge said quietly. “Can we talk about something else?” She gave everyone at the table a pleading look.  
“I want to hear more about Pidge getting his shirt off,” said Keith with a smirk. Allura kicked him under the table. “Ow!”  
Shiro met Sam’s gaze. “So what are the newest developments with the Defenders Project?” Pidge and Lance both relaxed as the conversation shifted toward the development of the land, sea, and air team’s combining vehicles, dynotherms, infracells, megathrusters, and quintessence. Lance was really thankful that Sam and Shiro had rescued them from further embarrassment. He reached for Pidge’s hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled at him, knowing that he understood that she felt exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 12 is here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885898


End file.
